The Time of Our Lives (Book One)
by xxAgentOfChaosxx
Summary: When Summer Birch was eleven, she moved to Australia with her mother. She has been in foster care ever since. No one knows why her mother did what she did, and Summer doesn't really seem to care. But when she moves from Perth to Sydney, the Irwins take her in. Thus begins her journey of music, love, family, friendship, and belonging. /An AI Fanfiction/ ***ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY***
1. Chapter 1

The Time of Our Lives

* * *

><p>An Ashton Irwin AU Fanfiction<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one: May 13, 2012<p>

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span>

I stared at the red brick townhouse in front of me. I tapped my nails nervously on my backpack's shoulder strap and looped my thumb around it. The house was three stories tall with black shutters around each window. The small front yard was manicured and many different flowers and bushes and trees were planted around the yard. Ivy climbed the wall, reaching to the second-story windows. The red bricks were faded and chipped, and wind chimes hung from the ceiling on the porch. They pealed musically, but in my state of mind and being, they just grated on my nerves. I swallowed nervously and looked over my shoulder for Melissa, my social-worker.

"Should I just go ahead and knock?" I called to her from across the street. She was grabbing papers and forms from the cluttered backseat of her car.

"No, darling. You just wait for me," She yelled back. I nodded and remained on the sidewalk in front of the house. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek until I tasted blood. My insides churned and flip-flopped tirelessly, making me feel nauseous. I looked at Melissa again. She was finally making her way to my side of the street. I turned around and met her halfway and commenced forward with her. We walked up to the door and she made me knock. The black wooden door opened, and revealed a smiling blonde woman.

"Hi." She greeted me and Melissa.

"Hello. I'm Melissa Smith, from the foster care facility. We spoke on the phone," Melissa held out her hand and the woman took it.

"Oh, yes. I'm Anne Marie. It's nice to meet you," Anne's grin grew wider and then her gaze turned to me. "You must be Summer,"

"That's me," I smiled tightly and shrugged. Anne stepped forward and hugged me. I hesitated before loosely wrapping my arms around her. When she pulled away, she ushered Melissa and I through the door and into the house. The front room was spacious and was very art-deco esc. There were oddly shaped, designed, and textured sets of furniture scattered about and pieces of art covered almost every surface. I immediately fell in love with the decorations and the flow and feel of the room. I felt comfortable in this room and pictured myself spending a lot of time in it. The room was void of people except the three of us.

Anne gestured to a loveseat and said, "Sit, please. You must be tired, coming all the way from Perth. I mean, what a trip! And in a car, too." She remarked.

"Oh, yeah. You have no idea. Forty-two hours in a cramped car…" Melissa shook her head as she rifled through her – well, my – papers. "Where is it?" She mumbled as her fingers flew through the stack. "I swore I- Ah! Here it is," She smiled and produced my birth certificate and then my medical records. She handed them to Anne. "We've already done all the paperwork at the facility, and her former foster parents have signed her off. These are just the essentials." She gestured to the papers that were now in Anne's hands.

"Okey-doke." Anne nodded and beamed again. My eyes wandered around the room during the silence. I recognized a few paintings; Lovers at Chi Tou by Chi Wen, Venice Twilight by Claude Monet, and The Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci.

"So, your accent. Is it American?" Anne asked me.

"Um, yeah. My mom dragged me here when I was eleven. She made us citizens of Australia and then dropped me at the foster care facility. She then returned to the US and proceeded to kill herself. They tell me that she was my only family left, but that they couldn't return me to the US without any other family members there, so they kept me here in various foster homes. And that's the short version." I explained.

"My God. Why did she make you an Australian citizen?" Anne asked.

"Who knows." I shrugged.

The stairs creaked and my gaze flung in that direction. A boy, he looked about eight or nine, had perched himself halfway down the stairs. A girl, by the looks of eleven or twelve had followed him down, picked him up, and hauled him back up the stairs. I watched them thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry about that." Anne interrupted my contemplations and I turned to look at her.

"About what?" I asked.

"My kids. Harry's just so curious," Anne chuckled and I smiled.

"So that was Lauren and Harry? Don't you have another one? An eldest?" Melissa implored.

"Yes, Ashton. He's at band practice right now, otherwise Harry would be entertained and wouldn't be sneaking down here,"

"Oh, I see. And how old are they?" Melissa inquired.

"Well, Harry's-" Anne was cut off by the opening door. Four teenage boys stepped into the room. Three of them caught my eye and stared at me, trying to get the other's attention by swatting their hands at him. He didn't notice; he was busy closing the door.

"Ash," One of them said.

"Hey, mum," 'Ash', the one they were swatting at, turned around. "I brought the boys -" He stopped when he noticed me. "Oh, shit. I forgot. Sorry, mum. We'll be upstairs." He pushed a hand through his hair and came to stand beside his friends. They all studied me warily and I began to chew on my cheek again.

"C'mon, guys," 'Ash' said and guided his friends up the stairs.

"That must be Ashton," Melissa watched the boys go and I watched my shoes. My rugged and beat-up combat boots looked foreign against the clean and polished hardwood floor. I could feel my cheeks burning, and I could still see the looks on their faces.

"Yes. And again, I'm sorry about my child. Those were his bandmates," Anne explained.

"Ah. Well, since all the paperwork and the introductions are basically done., why don't we start the tour?" Melissa suggested.

"Great." Anne smiled again.

* * *

><p>We first went up the stairs and down a hallway that consisted of six closed doors. A lot of clamor came behind one of them, but the hallway was silent otherwise. Family photos were hung on every surface, all in matching black frames. As we moved down the hall, the people in the pictures became older until they were the people I saw that day. Anne led us to one of the closed doors; the one right across from the noisy room. She reached for the handle and turned it, pushing the door open.<p>

"This is your room," She told me. I entered the small room and sat on the bed. It was firm but soft – the perfect combination. I stood and moved around my setting; opening the doors of the small wardrobe, testing the ceiling fan, looking out the window at my view of a neighbor's house. I liked it. I smiled at Anne and Melissa to show them that I approved of the room.

"And once you're settled, I'll take you to a department store and you can decorate it however you like," Anne said. It was one of the best sentences I'd ever heard. I'd hadn't gotten to decorate, or even have, my own room since I was eleven. We then went to the bathroom, and Anne showed me my 'shelf' where I could put all of my bathroom supplies. Then the living room, which was decorated much like the front room. We didn't go up to the attic, but we did go down to the basement where the washing machines were. We then went back up the stairs and into the kitchen, and then the music room. Drums, a grand piano, and three guitars – one bass, one electric, and one acoustic – were all set up. A microphone sat around each instrument and there were speakers set up all over the room.

"This room is soundproof, just FYI," Anne told us. And then we went back to the front room, where Melissa and I said our goodbyes.

"I think you're going to be very happy here, Summer," She whispered in my ear as we hugged each other.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Goodbye and good luck." She grinned at me as she pulled away. She shook Anne's hand again and then departed. Anne closed the door behind her and then turned to me.

"I want you to actually, formally meet your foster brothers and sister," Anne told me and gently ushered me up the stairs. She knocked on the door across from mine, and then on the two next to it. Three forms emerged; Ashton, Harry, and Lauren, and I immediately felt out of place. The butterflies in my stomach went insane. Ashton was tall with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. His smile was wide and friendly, just like his mother's. Harry looked like a miniature version of his brother, and Lauren was a beautiful girl with brown hair and smiling eyes. I looked nothing like them; they were bronzed and well-built, and I was a pale redhead with skin problems and anxiety. They were a beautiful, happy, friendly, united family, and I was the blemish in the family photo.

"Ash, Harry, Lauren, this is Summer. She is a part of our family now, and I want you to treat her like so," Anne gestured to me, and I waved awkwardly at the group. Ashton stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug. I stood stiffly in his embrace until I wrapped my arms around him. His warm body melted my nerves and anxious spirits, and I hugged him back with a little more feeling. When he pulled away, I felt cold and scared again, and I didn't want to let him go.

"I'm Ashton, but call me Ash," He beamed goofily at me and I grinned shyly back.

"Summer."

"I'm Lauren," The girl also smiled at me. "And this is Harry," She placed a hand on her little brother's head.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for taking me in," I addressed the entire family and shoved my hands in my back pockets.

"Oh, no problem. When Melissa told me the condition you were living in in that other house, I knew I had to get you out of there." Anne told me, and I smiled at her.

"Well, thanks." I watched my shoes again, but grinned.

"Hey, Ash. What about this?" A voice came floating from Ash's room and then a sequence of guitar notes came after.

"Guys, I'm a little busy. Just give me a second," Ash poked his head into his room and told his friends to be quiet. Instead, they got up and came out into the hallway. The three boys who had stared at me before now regarded me with smiles. The tallest, blondest boy held out his hand.

"I'm Luke," He said, and I shook his hand.

"I'm-" I started to say my name, but was cut off.

"I'm Calum," The slightly darker-skinned boy told me. He beamed, showing me a set of white teeth.

"I'm-" I tried, but was once again interrupted.

"My name's Michael and I like good books and long walks on the beach," The white-haired boy said, and was rewarded with a laugh from Calum and Ash.

"I'm Summer." I said finally.

"Are you American?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Oh, that's so cool," Michael said with a chuckle and ran a hand through his black and white hair. I smiled softly and Harry and Lauren went back into their rooms. Anne moved back down the stairs and we lapsed into silence.

"So… You're Ashton's bandmates?" I implored after a few minutes and gestured to Ashton. I then shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"What's the band's name?" I asked.

"We don't really have one yet," Ashton told me, and I nodded.

"Ash, we should probably get back to it…" Luke said, trailing off.

"Yeah, right." He nodded and Michael, Calum, and Luke ventured back into his room, after smiling at me. Ash lingered out in the hallway with me for a few minutes.

"We're writing songs," He explained awkwardly.

"Oh. Cool." I grinned softly.

"Do you wanna hear one?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I hesitated before nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>I followed him into his room and smiled at his bandmates. They were all sitting on Ash's four-poster bed and each held an acoustic guitar. They grinned back. Ash perched himself on what looked like a box of wood, and he rhythmically smacked it three times before gesturing to the floor next to him and smiling widely at me. I sat down next to him and folded my legs.<p>

"We have an audience," Michael remarked.

"Yeah. She wanted to hear a song," Ash said, his goofy smile still plastered on his face.

"The only one we can really play all the way through, and that's an original, too, is 'Gotta Get Out'." Calum said.

"Then let's play it," Luke said. He placed his fingers on the strings and counted it off. "One, two, three, four." His fingers strummed over the strings and after about five beats, Ash began to slap the box, creating a solid drum beat. Then Luke started to sing.

"Even when the sky is falling down, even when the earth is crumbling 'round my feet,"

They paused for eight beats, then Calum's voice rose with Michael's. "Even when we try to say goodbye, and you can cut the tension with a knife in here. Cause I know what'll happen, if we get through this."

Luke sang again, and Michael joined him. "And if the earth ends up crumbling down to its knees baby, we just gotta get out, we just gotta get out. And if the skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby, we just gotta get out, we just gotta get out…"

* * *

><p>The song ended and they looked at each other and began to giggle. I smiled at them and Ash's gaze turned to me.<p>

"What'd you think?" He asked. The room grew silent.

"It was really good. You guys should record it and put it on YouTube or something," I said.

"Maybe one day," Ash beamed.

"We actually already posted a cover of 'Teenage Dirtbag'," Luke informed me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. About a year ago actually," Calum said.

"That's cool. I love that song," I told them, and their eyes lit up.

"I have a feeling you'll fit right in with us." Michael predicted.

* * *

><p><span>Ashton<span>

"So. Summer seems cool." Luke said to me after my mom had removed her from my room to take her shopping.

"Yeah, she does." I nodded.

"I like her taste in music. Did you see the Green Day shirt she was wearing?" Michael put it. "Plus, she likes our music. And All Time Low,"

"I did like her Green Day shirt," Luke smiled at Mikey.

"Is it weird having foster siblings?" Calum asked me.

"Um, sometimes. But honestly most of the time it's just like your best friend moved in across the hall. They're usually pretty nice. But pretty messed up, too." I said.

"Do you know what year she's in?" Luke gently set his guitar onto the floor.

"I think she's in year ten, but I'm not sure," I told them.

"So that would make her, what, sixteen?" Mikey implored.

"Probably," I chuckled. "I dunno."

The boys laughed with me.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Calum asked. "Are there any good movies out?"

"Um, there's the Thor movie," Luke said.

"Guys, I don't have money for a movie." Michael ran a hand through his hair.

"We can do something else." Luke nodded.

"We could stay in and watch I Am Legend," I suggested, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes!" Calum shouted and leapt to his feet. Mikey followed.

"Do you have popcorn?" Luke asked as we made our way out of my room and down the stairs.

"I have vegemite and toast." I grinned at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Time of Our Lives

* * *

><p>An Ashton Irwin AU Fanfiction<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: May 20, 2012<p>

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span>

I woke up to slamming doors and running water, as I had for the last week. Ash was routinely the first one to shower, and the bathroom was right next to my room. He always sang as he bathed himself, and every day it was always a different song from a different band than the day before. That morning, the selection was 'I Miss You' by Blink-182. I smiled and mouthed the lyrics before pushing back the covers and climbing from my bed. I'd been living in the Irwin household for a week and was already starting to settle into a routine. I'd wake up to Ashton's voice, go down to the kitchen and sit with Lauren while she drank coffee and I ate cereal, I warmed Harry's bagel in the toaster and spread cream cheese on it so that he could eat in the car, and I sat in the passenger seat while Ash drove everyone to school. Then we would pull up to the high school parking lot with the backseat void of Harry and Lauren, and he would step out of the car, waving and saying goodbye as he entered the building. I would drive home and shower, change into clean clothes, and watch the news with Anne before she went off to work.

And then I had the house to myself for six-and-a-half hours. I usually went into the music room and sat at the piano, trying to gather the nerves to play it. I hadn't touched piano keys since I had come to Australia. It was something my mom and I used to do together, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I would stand and leave after staring at the instrument for an hour.

But today, as I sat down on the glossy black bench, I placed my right index finger on a key and pushed down. A deep note rang out. I pressed another key. A slightly higher-pitched note sang to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and slowly began to play a song that my mother had written for me when I was born. She taught it to me six years later. My eyes welled with tears and I dropped my hands into my lap. I pushed the cover shut and leaned my elbows on it. I buried my face in my arms and cried softly. As I lifted my head and took a deep breath, I ran a hand through my unruly hair. I stole the tears from my cheeks and turned without standing. Ash stood in the doorway to the music room holding an acoustic guitar. His faced was etched with concern.

"Why-" I sniffled. "Why aren't you at school?" I asked and my voice cracked.

"I came back for this. Mikey dropped me here. The boys and I are filming a video after school and Luke broke one of his guitar strings and can't fix it in time, so I'm loaning him this one," He held the guitar a little higher. "Why are you crying?" He leaned the guitar against the wall and came closer.

"Um…" I trailed off, hurriedly wiping the tears from my face. Ashton knelt in front of me and gently grasped my wrists. He put them in my lap and wiped his thumb across my cheeks, making me want to cry harder. "I don't really know," I whispered.

"That was beautiful, what you were playing,"

"It was my mom's. She wrote it for me,"

"Do you miss her?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

"Maybe that's why you were crying," He smiled gently.

"Yeah, maybe." I nodded again.

"Look, Summer, I gotta get back to school, but do you wanna do something later? The boys wanna go out to dinner after practice and were hoping you'd wanna come, too."

"Um, yeah. Sounds fun." I grinned. He flashed his dimples at me before leaving.

* * *

><p><span>Ashton<span>

That evening, I left the boys in the running car on the street and went into my house, where I took the stairs two at a time and walked up to Summer's door. I took a deep breath before rapping my knuckles against the wood. The door opened a second later.

"Hi," Summer smiled at me. She was wearing a black and white Ramones t-shirt, ripped dark-wash jeans, and black Converse. Her copper hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and strands whirled around her face, which was makeup-free.

"Hi. You ready to go?"

"Yup," She stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her. Together we walked down the stairs and into the front room, where Anne was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, mum. We're leaving." I said to her as I opened the front door. She stood, came over, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, and then she pulled away and turned to Summer. The boys honked the horn outside. Anne embraced Summer and then stepped back.

"You guys be safe. Don't take anything from strangers," She warned us with a joking smile.

"We'd probably be the ones handing stuff out," I told her, and she gave me a look. "Bye," I said with a chuckle as I stepped out into the chilly night. Summer soon followed, and we made our way to the car. The boys waved when they saw her, and she waved back.

I opened the driver's side door, and started to get in, but I looked at Summer over the top of the car and said, "Oh, and by the way, it's a bit cramped so you might have to sit on Calum's lap," I smiled at her, and she laughed.

"Well good. I hoping to," She chuckled as she climbed into the passenger seat. The four boys were smushed together in the back.

"Hello," Summer swiveled in her seat to look at them.

"Hey, Summer How are you?" Luke spoke first.

"Just fine, Lucas. Thanks for asking. And yourself?"

"We're all swell back here, your majesty. Try not to mind us all squished back here," Michael said sarcastically.

"I won't." Summer beamed and sat back in her seat.

* * *

><p>We went to In-n-Out for dinner, since most of us couldn't afford an to eat at an actual restaurant. We all ordered double burgers and chocolate milkshakes, except for Luke who ordered a triple burger and a vanilla milkshake. We ate outside, even though the temperature was dropping and the season was nearing the end of fall, the inside was too crowded, so we went outside. Luke and Michael shared a plastic bench, I sat with Calum, and Summer stretched out across another seat. We laughed a lot, poked fun at each other, and even broke out into song a few times. Summer had smiled through all of it.<p>

After our meal, we went to a secluded area of the port. We carried rocks that we had found with us and we made our way down the small boardwalk. We stood at the edge and skipped rocks across the surface and pushed each other into the frigid water. Michael was the first one to be shoved in. Then Luke. I jumped in willingly, and finally Michael and Summer were the last ones standing on the wooden dock. Luke, Calum and I called to Michael, telling him to jump in. He shook his head and tried to push Summer in. She shrieked and leapt out of the way, running behind Mikey. Moving forward, she placed her arms on his shoulders and pressed. He fell into the water.

A few seconds later, his soaked head broke the surface. He laughed with us. Summer backed a few paces down the dock, pulled her Ramones shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra, kicked her Converse away from her feet, and ran at the water. She jumped at the edge, and tucked her feet under her, throwing her arms in the air with a yell. She hit the surface with a splash spraying us with water.

The five of us stood on the dock, shivering. Summer clothed herself and perched herself on the edge, dangling her still bare feet in the water. Luke sat next to her, and then me, and then Calum and Michael. We watched the sun as it slid below the horizon, knowing that the other side of the world would be waking up soon. I heard Summer take a deep breath before going quiet. We all sat in silence. That is, until Calum pushed Michael back into the water.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span>

"I had fun tonight," I said to Ash as we let ourselves into the dark house. From the outside, it looked like none of the lights were on.

"Yeah, me too. Who even thought of going to the bay?" His brow furrowed.

"I don't know," I chuckled and shook my head.

A light flicked on in the shadowy room. Anne sat in a chair with a book spread across her lap.

"Where were you?" She inquired.

"At dinner," Ash told her.

"For seven-and-a-half hours?"

"We were gone that long?" I glanced at the clock. "Eleven-thirty," I mumbled. "I guess so,"

"I'm sorry, mum. Really. We lost track of time, that's all."

Anne gave him a look.

"And, besides, it's Friday night. We wanted to have fun. And Summer's been cooped up in the house all week," He gestured to me and I looked at him.

"Well, um, that's true, but, um, I don't wanna…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Just go say goodnight to your brother," Anne said tiredly to Ash, who nodded and bent to kiss his mother on the cheek. He then bounded up the stairs, and I followed slowly after him.

I stood in the doorway to my room and listened to Ashton as he spoke softly to Harry. I smiled and stepped into my room, closing the door behind me. Taking two large steps, I jumped onto my bed and began to unwind the millions of bracelets from my left wrist. I rolled over onto my stomach, digging my elbows into the mattress, and studied the ragged scars that had, over the years, replaced the smooth skin on my wrist. I nodded at them; a silent agreement to keep them covered up.

I rolled from the bed and stumbled over to my dresser, pulling Batman boxer shorts and a white tank top from the drawers. I changed rapidly, chucking my still damp garments into the dirty-clothes basket. A soft knock sounded on my door and I moved to answer it. Anne stood in my entrance way.

"I forgot to give this to you when you came in," She handed me an envelope.

"What is it?" I took the small package from her grasp.

"Well, since I don't open others' mail," She laughed. "Guess you'll just have to find out," She shrugged and smiled at me before turning and going back down the stairs. I chuckled lightly and stepped back into my room without closing the door. I sat on my bed, folded one leg under me, and looked at the envelope. It was addressed to me, but the return address wasn't written. My brow furrowed, but I didn't open it. I stuffed it into my sock drawer and plucked Bram Stoker's _Dracula _from my bookshelf. I settled back into my pillows and opened the novel in a random spot. I'd read the classic enough times that I didn't have to start at the beginning anymore.

I'd been reading for about fifteen minutes when I finally heard Harry's door close and Ash's boots shuffle down the hall to his room. Since his room was across from mine, he noticed me reading and came to stand in my entryway. I noted my page; I never dog-eared my classics, and set the book down. I met his eyes and waved awkwardly at him. He waved back and entered my room haltingly. He took in his surroundings with wide eyes that flicked erratically over every surface. My walls were blank and painted purple, my posters of Nirvana, All Time Low, Blink 182, The Beatles, the Ramones, the Rolling Stones, Avril Lavigne, The Pretty Reckless, Anti Nowhere League, Sex Pistols, the Misfits, Green Day, etc., were plastered onto my ceiling. Purple Christmas lights were strung around my wire-frame bed stand, a white electric guitar signed by Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day was propped against the wall, and sheer white curtains hung from the window. My bedspread depicted a variety of different vinyl covers, ranging from Nirvana to Elvis, and the black and white sheets named those albums and bands. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as Ash observed my room. When he was finished, he turned to me with an easy smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Just wanted to say goodnight. So… night."

"Good night."

He grinned one last time and turned to leave. "Oh!" He remarked, and faced me again. "Um, remind me to give you a tour of the school before you attend, okay?"

My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of going back to school. "Okay." I nodded, forcing a smile.

"Okay." Ashton left, closing the door behind him. I groaned and threw myself down onto the pillows; I had completely forgotten about school. I tried to calm my nerves by telling myself that it was going to be just like school in Perth, but this time with Ash, Michael, Calum, and Luke's aid and support. It didn't work. How could I know that it was going to be just like Perth? Well, I didn't.

I also didn't sleep at all that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: May 23, 2012

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span>

* * *

><p>That Monday, I had attended school in Sydney. Sunday night, Ash and I had walked my school schedule three times and I was almost positive that I had it down. First was Creative Writing with Mr. Beasley and second was Biology with Mr. Jagpal. Then we had a fifteen minute break, and then I headed to Physical Education with Mr. Stassi. After PE was Algebra with Mrs. Palmer, and then we had lunch. After lunch was Concert Choir with Mrs. Ferris., and then World History with Mrs. Robinson.<p>

By lunchtime, I was worn out. The school system in Sydney was different than Perth, and I was having trouble keeping up with my classes, even though it was only my first day back. During break, Ash, the boys and I all net in the quad outside the school and we met there again for lunch. Together we walked to the cafeteria where we received and ate our lunches. We sat at a circular table near the doors where the traffic flow was thinner than the middle. Calum and Ash were engaged in a conversation; their heads were bent together and their voices were hushed. Michael was hunched over his phone with his ear buds in. Luke turned to me with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Guess it's really just us," I said with a shrug.

"Looks like. So what class do you have next?" Luke gestured to the schedule that I had slipped into the cover of my binder.

"Choir," I sighed nervously. I loved singing, but not in front of people. I had hoped that this class would change that.

"With Mrs. Ferris?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I have that class, too," He chuckled.

"Really?" I laughed. "You don't seem like the type to take a choir class,"

"You don't either. I mean, I didn't even know you sing,"

"Well… I don't like to in front of people," I shrugged.

"Oh. Then you're going to _hate_ this class."

"Why?"

"Mrs. Ferris makes every newcomer stand up and sing a solo. Plus, you have to sing either a solo or in a small group every week," Michael mumbled.

"Oh. Well," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you an alto?" Luke implored. Calum and Ashton laughed, their conversation over, and turned back to the rest of the group.

"No, but I'm not a soprano either. I'm kinda the monkey in the middle."

"Ah. Don't worry. There's plenty like that in our class." Luke smiled at me, and I grinned back.

* * *

><p>During World History, I sat next to a bleached-blonde girl with heavy eye makeup and an ACDC t-shirt. Every time she moved, the leather jacket she wore squeaked and pissed off everyone in the room. Myself included. Mrs. Robinson, our teacher, asked her to take the jacket off. She did, but then commenced to snap her gum every time Mrs. Robinson turned her back. I tried to ignore her and take as many notes as possible, but wound up being totally distracted by this girl.

After the bell rang and dismissed everyone, I packed my things slowly and managed to slip out of the classroom without anyone trying to strike up a conversation with me. I was almost to the front doors that led to the parking lot when the gum girl caught up to me.

"Hi," She snapped her gum again. "I'm Tabitha. You're new right?"

"Summer. And yeah. I'm new."

"Whoa. Cool accent. Are you American?"

"Yeah," I said again as we neared the double doors.

"That's sweet. So, anyway, today at lunch I saw you hanging out with Lucas Hemmings and his gang,"

"Yeah. What about them?" I pushed the heavy door open and cringed in the sudden sunlight. I was almost knocked over by the ever steady stream of students eager to get home.

"How do you know them?"

"Why do you care?" I looked at her, and her gaze dropped.

"I don't. Not really. Not about _all_ of them," Her gaze flicked back up to mine. We came to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk. I glanced around the parking lot and spotted Ash, Luke, Michael and Calum sitting in Ash's car, waiting for me. Ashton was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel and pounding his head along to whatever rock music he had playing form the car stereo.

"So which one of them do you like?" I fidgeted, keen on getting into the car and going home.

"Well. We just met. I'm not comfortable-"

"Then may I go? Sorry, but I have a ton of homework to do," I cut her off impatiently.

"Yeah. Of course. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She smiled softly and I waved as I stepped off the curb and made my way toward the car. As I climbed into the passenger seat, Ash put the car into gear and backed out of the parking space. Luke leaned forward and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Were you talking to Tabitha Smith?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I gave him a small smile.

"I was just wondering." He sat back in his seat and gazed out the window.

Ashton and I exchanged knowing looks as he peeled out of the lot.

* * *

><p>After the stressful first day of school, I went straight up to my room to finish the mound homework I had left. It took me approximately two-and-a-half hours to finish my English and math homework collectively. I pushed the rest of it aside and took a break. I slid off my bed and trotted down the stairs to grab a water bottle. Anne was sitting at the kitchen table reading a fat novel and looked up when I came into the room.<p>

"So? What was the envelope all about?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What envelope?" My brow furrowed as I opened the fridge and swiped a bottle from the door.

"The one I gave you three days ago. You didn't open it?" A smile spread across her lips.

"No. I completely forgot. I'll go do it now," I shrugged and galloped back up the stairs. Back in my room with the door closed, I retrieved the envelope and turned it over a few times. No return address, just ours. I cocked an eyebrow as I opened it.

The rather large envelope contained one small piece of paper and a 4"x3" picture. I pulled the articles out and looked at the photo first. It depicted me as a small child in the arms of a man who looked like he was in his late twenties. I put the photo down and opened the letter. I recognized the handwriting immediately. I smiled at Melissa's sloppy script. The letter read:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Summer,<em>

_Since, you can probably already tell whose handwriting this is, I'm not signing my name until the end. However, I have some pretty large news, so you might wanna sit down. Here it is:_

_ Your father's alive, and I know where he is._

_He's in prison. I met with him and he's being released in two months for very much improved behavior. Oh, and he was put in jail for stealing, I think he said, ten cars. So for grand theft auto._

_Anyway darling. He told them about you, and how you've been in foster care since you were young, and they're letting him take you back to the United States. You only have a few months left with the Irwins. Make them count, sweetie._

_I know that this is sudden and probably not what you want to do, but it's for the best. This way you'll be home in the US, you'll be with family, and I really think you'll be happy. Your father's a good man, Summer. I promise you. And the stories your mum told you about him weren't all true. I can't enclose them in this letter, for this was just an informatory document, but the next time we meet, I will tell you all about it. _

_I'd take you to see him in prison so you can dictate his personality for yourself, but he's in Perth. Guess you should've stayed, huh? Oh, well. I miss you, Summer, and hope you're well._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Melissa_

* * *

><p>I stared at the paper in my hands. They're letting him take me back to the US? What if I didn't want to go back? What if I didn't want to leave the country with a man I didn't even know? What if I was already happy? What if-<p>

The door opened. "So what is it?" Anne poked her head in and I held the paper wordlessly out to her. She read it quickly and then made a small, disappointed noise.

"Oh, Summer." She sat next to me on the bed.

"I don't wanna leave," I said quietly. "I don't wanna be with this man. I don't even know him." I reached for the picture again and held it in between Anne and I. We studied the photo silently. "He's not my father." I whispered.

"Honey, but he is. I know it's hard to trust people you don't know, but this will be good for you. I promise," She brushed hair behind my ear. 'Where are you from in the US, anyway?"

"Um, Sacramento. It's the capitol of California."

"Is that where you'll be going?"

"Probably," I looked away from Anne and out the window. "Hopefully."

* * *

><p>I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I've been fucking busy. And I'm gonna be away from a computer for three days while I'm travelling to and fro a family reunion, so. Thanks for reading. Please review! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: May 23, 2012

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span>

* * *

><p>"Well. We have to tell Ash, Harry and Lauren," Anne told me, handing the letter back.<p>

"I know. They should take it well; I haven't been here that long," I stood and shoved the letter and picture into my sock drawer. Anne climbed to her feet.

"I'm really sorry, Summer."

"Me too." I offered her a small smile and she enveloped me in a hug. She turned and left, closing the door behind her. I collapsed onto my bed with a heavy sigh. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. A soft knock sounded against my door. I groaned and sat up.

"Yeah?" I called. Ash opened the door and studied me with a concerned expression.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I cocked my head to the side.

"No. You just look sad."

I raised an eyebrow and avoided his gaze.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?" He implored. I nodded and got to my feet.

"What movie?" I asked as we made our way downstairs.

"Well, since Harry and Lauren aren't at friends' houses or something, it has to be something G or PG."

"Well, what do we have that's G or PG?" We wandered into the living room and stared at the rows upon rows of DVD's.

"Not much," He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. He cocked his head to the side as he read the spines of the various movies.

"How about this one?" I held up _Over the Hedge_, a PG rated cartoon movie about woodland animals that learn how to survive when developers take over their forest.

"I don't think I've ever seen this one, actually," He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p><span>Ashton<span>

* * *

><p>After the movie, mum came into the living room and ushered all of us into the front room. She and Summer stood before us, and Lauren, Harry and I sat on the couch, staring expectantly up at them.<p>

Summer took a deep breath as Anne began to talk.

"Now. We have received a notice saying…" She paused, glancing at Summer, who nodded once. "Summer is leaving us in two months."

Harry blinked and his brow furrowed, Lauren's eyes widened and her jaw hung open. I sighed and watched my mum and Summer, whose eyes were slightly red-rimmed and puffy.

"Her father has been found and he is going to take her back to the US once he is released."

"Released from where?" Lauren implored.

"Prison," Summer said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" I demanded. "They can't let you go with him."

"And why can't they?" Anne asked.

"'Cause he's been in prison." I said. "That's why. I mean, he's not fit to-"

"To what? Have a teenage daughter?" Summer interrupted me. "Just 'cause he's been in prison doesn't mean he's a bad man or hasn't changed,"

"Ash, Summer." Anne said tiredly as she rubbed her forehead. "All we know is that he's taking her back, and that we only have two more months together. So let's make them count."

We all exchanged glances before being dismissed. I stayed slouched on the couch, but Lauren, Summer and Harry trotted upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

><p><span>Ashton<span>

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night, and I was once again slouched on the couch. I drummed my fingers against the arm of the couch when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I pulled it out. I had one new message from Luke asking me to pick them all up. I replied asking why, but I ran upstairs and shoved my feet into my boots, grabbed my keys, and slipped out the front door. He answered as I buckled my seatbelt; <em>Grotto<em>.

I drove to Luke's house first, since it was closest. Then Calum's and finally, Michael's. We went to the Grotto, an underage dance club. The thing about the Grotto was that even though it was an underage club, the bartenders still served alcohol. If you went up to the right ones, you could end up with seven different types of drugs in your hands. The boys and I never participated in the drug use - just say no, right - but the beer was the price of a Coke, and we're only human. But we always had a five drink limit and a designated driver. Tonight was Calum's turn, and he wasn't particularly happy about it.

When we stepped across the threshold and into the dim club, the pounding bass and hypnotizing rhythm of Florence + The Machine's 'Bedroom Hymns' invaded my mind. The throbbing lights and heavy smoke played games with my mind and I was tripping over beer bottles and red Solo cups and discarded clothes by the time the boys and I had made it to the bar. We each ordered a Coors from the tap, and I leaned my back against the counter to watch the scene. The song switched to Far East Movement's 'Like a G6' and the masses of sweaty bodies writhed against each other to the music.

Our drinks were served and I nursed mine slowly while Michael downed his in five minutes and ordered another. I reminded him of the limit and how quickly it could be reached, and he nodded and drank his next one much slower. A fight broke out on the balcony that overlooked the bar and dance floor, and a patron fell over the railing and into the crowd. The raised him over their heads and moved him towards the bouncer, who kicked him out. We looked at each other and laughed as the song changed to David Banner's 'Dance the Night Away'. Michael slammed his palm against the bar counter and yelled, "Play better songs" as the rest of us wandered out onto the floor.

An hour later, I had passed my five beers limit and Calum was driving us home in my car. My vision shook and vibrated and my stomach churned. My throat burned from screaming and my ears rang. The bass still pounded in my head and the strobe light still flashed before my eyes. Cal, Michael and Luke sang along to a Green Day song, and I was slumped in the passenger seat trying not to throw up all over the interior of the car. We came to my house first, and I noticed, even in my dazed state, that the driveway was still vacant, and my mum wasn't home yet. The light in the front room was on, though.

Calum helped me out of the car while the boys yelled at me to stay and go out to another club. Cal and I made up to the front door, where he rang the doorbell. We stood there for a few minutes until the door opened.

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Summer." Calum smiled at me. Ash was slumped up against him and I could smell smoke and alcohol on his breath.<p>

"Hi, Calum," I gave him a tight smile while trying to breathe through my mouth. Together we helped Ashton to the couch where he buried his face into the pillows and clutched at his stomach with a groan.

"He can barely stand!" I remarked. "How much did he have to drink?" I ran a hand through my hair and crossed my arms. I stared at my drunken foster brother with a look of disappointment.

"Something like ten to fifteen beers," Calum rubbed the back of his neck and shoved his right hand into his pocket. My jaw dropped open. "Do you need help getting him upstairs?" Calum gestured to the staircase.

"No, I can probably do it on my own." I sighed and looked at Cal. "Thanks again, though. I'm sorry about Ashton, too,"

"Ah, don't worry. He may not seem like it, but he's a funny drunk," Calum made his way to the front door and I followed him. "I'll drop the boys off at home and come back with the car, and then I'll walk home," He paused in the open door.

"Are you sure? I can go with you so you don't have to walk home," As I spoke, Ashton groaned from the couch.

"It's only a block away, and I am a big boy. I won't jump into any strange vans if they don't have candy," He smiled, and I laughed. "Plus, I think you need to get Irwie a bucket before he ralphs all over Anne's couch." He smirked and stepped onto the porch and began moving toward the car.

"Bye." I called to him with a wave and he smiled at me over his shoulder. Luke and Michael yelled at me through open windows and I raised a hand to them before going into the house. I moved to the couch and helped Ash to his feet. He swayed for a few seconds as I wrapped mine and his arms around us. It was the first time that I noticed that I stood to his full height.

Together we managed to get to the downstairs bathroom without Ash throwing up on floor carpet. He got the vomit on his shirt instead. I dropped him and he fell to his knees in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach until he was dry heaving. He clutched the bowl so tightly that the blood ran from his knuckles. He stood and stripped himself of his soiled t-shirt and climbed into the bathtub. I threw his shirt into the wash after cleaning it off and sat on the floor by the bathtub. Ash had the water running in a steady, warm stream that soon filled the rectangular bowl to the brim. I reached over to turn it off and Ashton caught my arm as I pulled it back toward me. He flipped it and gently traced the lines on my palm with his index finger.

"So you're a lefty," He mused softly.

I chuckled. "How can you tell?"

He pushed the mountains of bracelets I had piled on my wrist, revealing my scars.

"Oh," I whispered and tried to tug my arm away from him but he held fast.

"When'd they happen?" He studied the scars thoughtfully.

"When I was eleven, after the news of my mom's suicide reached me. I stopped on my twelfth birthday." I paused. "Can I have my arm back?" I asked uncomfortably and he released my arm. Silently, he removed his bracelets one by one until his right wrist was uncovered. He turned it over and showed me his scars. I frowned at them and he watched my intently.

"Why'd you do it?" I met his hazel eyes and immediately felt like I was drowning in a million different ways. His bright eyes showcased dozens of different and captivating emotions that drew me in.

"I was bullied. I was told to kill myself multiple times. When my bullies found out about the scars, they told me to keep cutting," He shifted uncomfortably and water sloshed over the tub's rim and onto my jeans. I stared at the dark spots on my legs but still felt his gaze on me. We sat like that in silence for a while until Ashton spoke again.

"I don't want you to leave," He whispered.

"Why not?" I implored softly.

"'Cause you take the pain away,"

I laughed softly at this. "That's just the beer talking," I stood and Ash did the same.

"No it isn't. I'm serious. I mean, when I'm with you, I feel lighter than I have in a long time. The boys help, but not like you,"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do or say, and we lapsed into silence again. We watched each other; Ash stood in the still-full tub, his jeans and bare chest dripping wet, and I stood before him, the wet spots on my pants drying slowly. The quiet wasn't uncomfortable as it was loud. I felt that if I didn't break it, it might consume us, so I cleared my throat.

"Um, I'm gonna go get you some dry clothes and a towel, and you can change up here, and then go to bed, I guess. Okay?"

He nodded slowly and I departed, jogging upstairs to his bedroom. I went to his dresser and pulled open a drawer, revealing tons of sweat and plaid pajama pants. I reached for a pair of black-and-white pajamas and closed the drawer while opening another one that turned out to be full of socks. On the top of all the socks was a piece of paper labelled, "Band Names", at the top. My curiosity took hold and I pulled the paper out of the drawer and sat on Ashton's unmade bed.

It was a list that was divided into five parts, band name ideas from Luke, Michael, Calum and Ashton. The fifth column had four names, one from each of the boys, that were supposedly the best ones they came up with. Michael's was "The Rejects", Luke's choice was, "Lost Boys", "Yellow Day" by Calum, and "5 Seconds of Summer" from Ashton. Ash's selection caught my eye, and I wondered if he chose the name on purpose, or if it was just a coincidence. "5 Seconds of Summer" was circled, and the boys had found their band name. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as I stood to put the list back where I had found it. I shoved the drawer shut, grabbed a white t-shirt from his closet, a pair of boxers from his dresser, and trotted back downstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally updated! Sorry it took so long :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: May 28, 2012

* * *

><p>Ashton<p>

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night, and I was once again slouched on the couch. I drummed my fingers against the arm of the couch when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I pulled it out. I had one new message from Luke asking me to pick them all up. I replied asking why, but I ran upstairs and shoved my feet into my boots, grabbed my keys, and slipped out the front door. He answered as I buckled my seatbelt; Grotto.<p>

I drove to Luke's house first, since it was closest. Then Calum's and finally, Michael's. We went to the Grotto, an underage dance club. The thing about the Grotto was that even though it was an underage club, the bartenders still served alcohol. If you went up to the right ones, you could end up with seven different types of drugs in your hands. The boys and I never participated in the drug use - just say no, right - but the beer was the price of a Coke, and we're only human. But we always had a five drink limit and a designated driver. Tonight was Calum's turn, and he wasn't particularly happy about it.

When we stepped across the threshold and into the dim club, the pounding bass and hypnotizing rhythm of Florence + The Machine's 'Bedroom Hymns' invaded my mind. The throbbing lights and heavy smoke played games with my mind and I was tripping over beer bottles and red Solo cups and discarded clothes by the time the boys and I had made it to the bar. We each ordered a Coors from the tap, and I leaned my back against the counter to watch the scene. The song switched to Far East Movement's 'Like a G6' and the masses of sweaty bodies writhed against each other to the music.

Our drinks were served and I nursed mine slowly while Michael downed his in five minutes and ordered another. I reminded him of the limit and how quickly it could be reached, and he nodded and drank his next one much slower. A fight broke out on the balcony that overlooked the bar and dance floor, and a patron fell over the railing and into the crowd. The raised him over their heads and moved him towards the bouncer, who kicked him out. We looked at each other and laughed as the song changed to David Banner's 'Dance the Night Away'. Michael slammed his palm against the bar counter and yelled, "Play better songs" as the rest of us wandered out onto the floor.

An hour later, I had passed my five beers limit and Calum was driving us home in my car. My vision shook and vibrated and my stomach churned. My throat burned from screaming and my ears rang. The bass still pounded in my head and the strobe light still flashed before my eyes. Cal, Michael and Luke sang along to a Green Day song, and I was slumped in the passenger seat trying not to throw up all over the interior of the car. We came to my house first, and I noticed, even in my dazed state, that the driveway was still vacant, and my mum wasn't home yet. The light in the front room was on, though.

Calum helped me out of the car while the boys yelled at me to stay and go out to another club. Cal and I made up to the front door, where he rang the doorbell. We stood there for a few minutes until the door opened.

* * *

><p>Summer<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Summer." Calum smiled at me. Ash was slumped up against him and I could smell smoke and alcohol on his breath.<p>

"Hi, Calum," I gave him a tight smile while trying to breathe through my mouth. Together we helped Ashton to the couch where he buried his face into the pillows and clutched at his stomach with a groan.

"He can barely stand!" I remarked. "How much did he have to drink?" I ran a hand through my hair and crossed my arms. I stared at my drunken foster brother with a look of disappointment.

"Something like ten to fifteen beers," Calum rubbed the back of his neck and shoved his right hand into his pocket. My jaw dropped. "Do you need help getting him upstairs?" Calum gestured to the staircase.

"No, I can probably do it on my own." I sighed and looked at Cal. "Thanks again, though. I'm sorry about Ashton, too,"

"Ah, don't worry. He may not seem like it, but he's a funny drunk," Calum made his way to the front door and I followed him. "I'll drop the boys off at home and come back with the car, and then I'll walk home," He paused in the open door.

"Are you sure? I can go with you so you don't have to walk home," As I spoke, Ashton groaned from the couch.

"It's only a block away, and I am a big boy. I won't jump into any strange vans if they don't have candy," He smiled, and I laughed. "Plus, I think you need to get Irwie a bucket before he pukes all over Anne's couch." He smirked and stepped onto the porch and began moving toward the car.

"Bye." I called to him with a wave and he smiled at me over his shoulder. Luke and Michael yelled at me through open windows and I raised a hand to them before going into the house. I moved to the couch and helped Ash to his feet. He swayed for a few seconds as I wrapped mine and his arms around us. It was the first time that I noticed that I stood to his full height.

Together we managed to get to the downstairs bathroom without Ash throwing up on floor carpet. He got the vomit on his shirt instead. I dropped him and he fell to his knees in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach until he was dry heaving. He clutched the bowl so tightly that the blood ran from his knuckles. He stood and stripped himself of his soiled t-shirt and climbed into the bathtub. I threw his shirt into the wash after cleaning it off and sat on the floor by the bathtub. Ash had the water running in a steady, warm stream that soon filled the rectangular bowl to the brim. I reached over to turn it off and Ashton caught my arm as I pulled it back toward me. He flipped it and gently traced the lines on my palm with his index finger.

"So you're a lefty," He mused softly.

I chuckled. "How can you tell?"

He pushed the mountains of bracelets I had piled on my wrist, revealing my scars.

"Oh," I whispered and tried to tug my arm away from him but he held fast.

"When'd they happen?" He studied the scars thoughtfully.

"When I was eleven, after the news of my mom's suicide reached me. I stopped on my twelfth birthday." I paused. "Can I have my arm back?" I asked uncomfortably and he released my arm. Silently, he removed his bracelets one by one until his right wrist was uncovered. He turned it over and showed me his scars. I frowned at them and he watched my intently.

"Why'd you do it?" I met his hazel eyes and immediately felt like I was drowning in a million different ways. His bright eyes showcased dozens of different and captivating emotions that drew me in.

"I was bullied. I was told to kill myself multiple times. When my bullies found out about the scars, they told me to keep cutting," He shifted uncomfortably and water sloshed over the tub's rim and onto my jeans. I stared at the dark spots on my legs but still felt his gaze on me. We sat like that in silence for a while until Ashton spoke again.

"I don't want you to leave," He whispered.

"Why not?" I implored softly.

"'Cause you take the pain away,"

I laughed softly at this. "That's just the beer talking," I stood and Ash did the same.

"No it isn't. I'm serious. I mean, when I'm with you, I feel lighter than I have in a long time. The boys help, but not like you,"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do or say, and we lapsed into silence again. We watched each other; Ash stood in the still-full tub, his jeans and bare chest dripping wet, and I stood before him, the wet spots on my pants drying slowly. The quiet wasn't uncomfortable as it was loud. I felt that if I didn't break it, it might consume us, s cleared my throat.

"Um, I'm gonna go get you some dry clothes and a towel, and you can change up here, and then go to bed, I guess. Okay?"

He nodded slowly and I departed, jogging upstairs to his bedroom. I went to his dresser and pulled open a drawer, revealing tons of sweat and plaid pajama pants. I reached for a pair of black-and-white pajamas and closed the drawer while opening another one that turned out to be full of socks. On the top of all the socks was a piece of paper labelled, "Band Names", at the top. My curiosity took hold and I pulled the paper out of the drawer and sat on Ashton's unmade bed.

It was a list that was divided into five parts, band name ideas from Luke, Michael, Calum and Ashton. The fifth column had four names, one from each of the boys, that were supposedly the best ones they came up with. Michael's was "The Rejects", Luke's choice was, "Lost Boys", "Yellow Day" by Calum, and "5 Seconds of Summer" from Ashton. Ash's selection caught my eye, and I wondered if he chose the name on purpose, or if it was just a coincidence. "5 Seconds of Summer" was circled, and the boys had found their band name. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as I stood to put the list back where I had found it. I shoved the drawer shut, grabbed a white t-shirt from his closet, a pair of boxers from his dresser, and trotted back downstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was sitting at the bar eating cereal when Ash shuffled into the room, his feathery hair askew. I snickered and took another bite of my cereal.<p>

"Morning," He mumbled, reaching for the aspirin that was kept on a shelf above the sink.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I cocked an eyebrow as he dry-swallowed four pills. "How can you do that? I can barely take one without drinking a whole glass of water,"

"Mm-hmm. Can you speak quieter or not at all, please?" His voice was scratchy, probably from yelling in that club all night.

"Oh. You're hung over. Then I guess you don't remember anything about last night, huh?" I leaned my elbow against the counter and rested my cheek in my palm.

"No. Is there something I should remember?"

I took a deep breath, about to tell him what he said to me when he got home. I decided against it.

"Nope. Nothing. Calum brought you home; you threw up, and then got into bed. That's all,"

"Does mum know?"

"No. I told her you weren't feeling well this morning, so you probably won't be seeing much of her,"

"Okay." He nodded. "Thanks," He sat on the stool next me and slumped over the counter.

I cringed. "Ugh. But you might wanna shower and rinse your mouth out, like, ten times each. You don't smell very well, and if you don't Anne to find out..." I trailed off, shoveling another spoonful of Lucky Charms into my mouth. Ash nodded again, stood, and went into the bathroom. He shut the door and a few minutes later I heard the water turn on. I stretched my arms above my head and got to my feet. I took my bowl to the sink as Harry walked in.

"Good morning, Harry," I smiled at the miniature version of Ashton.

"Morning, Summer." He grinned back and threw his arms around me. I hesitated before hugging him back.

"What're you doing?" I whispered with a chuckle.

"Making the best of our last two months together." He flashed his dimples at me and dropped his arms. I kept my smile on until I reached my room.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: June 5, 2012

* * *

><p><span>Summer<span>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Ashton's drunkenness had revealed a side of him I'd never imagined existed. Whenever he walked into the room, the tension grew considerably. I knew he remembered; that the entire night had eventually come back to him. And it was going to ruin our relationship. Ash spoke less and less to me until he wouldn't even sit with Luke, Cal, Mikey and me at the lunch table. Band practices changed from our house to Luke's and I wasn't allowed to be there. The last thing that Ash had said to me was their band name: 5 Seconds of Summer.<p>

And every night I went to bed thinking about my dad; who he was, where we'd live, if he was a kind person, if he had really been in jail of r grand theft auto. I couldn't get the fact that I was leaving out of my head. I knew I'd probably never see the Irwins again once I left. I had seven weeks left. Forty-nine days. I boarded a plane to who knows where with a stranger who called himself my father on July 24th. I wasn't ready. I'd never be ready.

That Monday, when I arrived at school, I headed right for locker instead of meeting Luke, Calum and Michael before class like usual. I kept my head down as I walked and shoved my hands into my pockets until I reached my locker. I spun the dial, put in my combination, and slid the handle up to open it. A note fell to the floor and I glanced around, looking for whoever might've put it in my locker, but the hallway was empty. I hiked my bag higher up on my shoulder and bent to retrieve the letter.

I opened and read it, recognizing Ashton's handwriting immediately. I smiled at his left-handed, scribbled script. It read,

* * *

><p>Hi Summer. Meet me in the choir room after school. I wanna show and tell you something. That's a little weird. Show and tell. Haha<p>

-Ashton

* * *

><p>I dropped my books into my locker, slammed it shut, and leaned against it, staring at the note. I didn't know what to do. I mean, of course I'd go and meet him, but what if something happened? What if something that pushed us even further apart until I couldn't wait to leave? What if whatever bad that could happened between us eventually broke up the band and drove the guys apart because of bitterness and regret? But what if the best thing happened and we patched up whatever had ensued in the first place and made amends? I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. I lifted my head and found myself looking into a pair of bright blue eyes. With a start, I tried to take a step back, but my shoulders hit the lockers with a hollow clang. Tabitha smiled at me.<p>

"Jesus, Tabitha," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You scared me,"

"Obviously." She smirked. "You looked like you were in deep shit, and I was wondering what I could do to make it worse," She said sarcastically with a toothy grin.

"Ha-ha." I grinned and shook my head at her.

"No, really. What's up?"

"Nothing, just shit with the boys,"

"When is there _not_ shit with the boys?" She chuckled, and we fell into step and out to the quad, an outdoor area with four corners and plenty of comfy, shaded grass to plant ourselves on.

"True," I laughed along with her.

"Which boy in particular?"

"Ashton," I sighed softly.

"Ah. The short one," She chuckled, bumping her elbow into mine as we walked.

"Yeah, I guess he is, compared to the others. Especially Luke, who's like six-foot-eight,"

She laughed. "Luke is such a giant, but he has great legs,"

I joined in her laughter as we sat down under a large birch tree.

"So, um, aren't you gonna ask me what the deep Ashton shit is about?" I implored.

"Nope," Tabitha pulled a granola bar from her bag and unwrapped it.

"Why not?" I watched her take a bite of the bar.

"'Cause it isn't my place to ask. Plus, we don't know each other that well,"

"Yeah, that's true." I studied her.

"Dude. Why the fuck are you staring at me? Jesus. I'm trying to eat here," She said around mouthfuls.

"Sorry." I held up my hands in mock surrender and started pulling up grass. A few minutes later, the granola bar wrapper hit the floor, and a few grains of grass hit my face. I looked at Tabitha, who was acting innocent, as if she hadn't done anything. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I didn't do anything."

I scoffed and threw a small handful of grass at her. She gasped with a smile and chucked some at me. We had a grass fight until the late bell for first period rang.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after the last bell of the day and the school was devoid of students, I stood in front of the choir room door, and I watched Ash through a small window in the door. He sat at the piano, playing a slow, soft tune that I could barely hear through the heavy door. I took a deep breath and lowered my gaze. I pushed the door open as quietly as I could and dropped my bag onto the floor. My binder followed it as the door shut with a click. I sat by Ash on the piano bench and he pulled his fingers from the keys and turned his gaze onto me.<p>

"Hi," He said, nudging my knee with his.

"Hi," I smiled.

"So, um…" He hesitated, running a hand through his fringed hair. "I wrote you a song," He finished.

I was taken aback and didn't speak as the information sunk in. I touched a bass key and the note rang out.

"That's what I've been doing this whole time. I haven't been avoiding you or the lads, I just couldn't get the damn song outta my head," He chuckled dryly. "So, I wrote it down and tried it on the drums first, and it sucked. I did guitar. It sucked. I didn't know what else to play it on, but then I thought of that day when I came home and found you crying at the piano, and I knew I had it; the piano." His hazel eyes lowered.

"Well… Ash… I had no idea…. Can I hear it?" I whispered.

He nodded and replaced his long, slender fingers on the piano's teeth. He began to play a melody that was very different than the first tune he'd been playing. As the song went on, it grew dizzyingly fast and deafeningly loud. Once it hit the crescendo, the tempo died down into a simple tune. The song drew to a quiet close after a several seconds of the soft, simple sound that involved only a few repeated notes and I felt a smile spread across my face. Ash dropped his hands into his lap and watched me.

I cleared my throat. "I love it. It's beautiful and perfect and-"

Before I could react, Ashton pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. I began to pull away as I realized that I wanted to kiss him back. Our lips fell away and he grew red.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, avoiding my gaze, as he stood. He made his way to the door and I followed him.

"Ash, wait," I reached for his lower arm, pulling him back into the room. "Even though this is totally cliché, and I shouldn't even be doing this…" I trailed off, and pushed my mouth up to his. My fingers threaded through his hair and his arms wound around my waist. His body was warm and solid, and I never wanted him to let go.

* * *

><p><span>Luke<span>

Calum, Michael and I were leaning against Ash's car, waiting for him and Summer to emerge from the school. I checked the time on my phone for the fifty-thousandth time and sighed.

"Where is he?" Calum demanded impatiently.

"Wasn't he going to play the song for Summer today?" Mikey implored. I glanced around at the empty lot; it was completely void of cars and people, it was like we were in the Walking Dead or something.

"I think so. But it shouldn't have taken this long," Calum said.

"Maybe it went _really well_," Michael smirked, making a crude motion with his hands. Calum laughed, always a fan of Mikey's humor, and I smacked them both on the arm.

"Stop it. They're coming out," I gestured to the front doors, which produced Summer and Ashton. Mikey stepped forward with his arms outstretched.

"Dude. What the hell?" Michael demanded. Ash simply shrugged and glanced at Summer, who blushed and dropped her gaze. Mikey turned back to Cal and I, making the same motion with the same smirk.

"Fuck you, Michael." I said with a chuckle as we all piled into the car. The drive home was silent.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: June 6, 2012

* * *

><p>Summer<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I stumbled down the stairs for breakfast, and Ash was already sitting at the counter island, picking at his cereal with his spoon. He glanced up as I came in, but didn't acknowledge me otherwise. Anne was standing by the sink, watching the rain. I poured myself a cup of coffee and went to sit down next to Ash. He tensed as I slid onto the stool next to him. I studied him and he pretended not to notice, though I could see him watching me from the corner of his eye. I looked away as Anne turned toward us.<p>

"It's really coming down," She remarked. "Think you'll be able to drive today?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Ash raised a brow and stood to dump his soggy Fruit Loops into the sink. He polished off his orange juice and leaned against the counter next to his mother. They gazed out the window together, and I suddenly felt like I was intruding on this mother/son moment. I nodded to myself and padded out of the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs, barely dodging Harry as he bounded down them.

After finishing my coffee and hopping in the shower, I got ready, pulling on a pair of black jeans, combat boots, a Crown the Empire t-shirt, and a leather jacket. I ran a brush through my hair and threw it up in a tall ponytail. Ash called for me from downstairs, saying we had to leave now or we were going to be late, so I grabbed my phone and my bag and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

><p>At school, Ashton hardly even looked at me. He didn't talk to me at all at lunch. When we got home, he went straight up to his room and slammed the door. I decided to talk to him after I finished my homework, which took a few hours. It was almost dinner time when I knocked on his door.<p>

"Who is it?" He called.

"Summer," I replied.

"Oh," I could hear him moving around, and it took a few minutes for him to open the door. "Yeah, what's up?" He raised his brow at me.

"Is everything okay? I mean, you've been avoiding me all day,"

Ash sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "No. Everything's not all okay,"

"What happened?"

"Summer…" He trailed off, shaking his head and staring at the floor.

"What?" I implored cautiously.

"That kiss yesterday… It was a mistake,"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" I took a step back, my brow furrowed.

"It's just that you're gonna be leaving soon and it just isn't a good idea,"

"What isn't a good idea?"

"_Us_. We're not a good idea."

I started to object, but he held up a hand.

"Let's go inside and talk some more. Mum just came home, and I don't want her to hear this particular conversation,"

"Fine," I shrugged, and he led the way into his room. We sat together on his bed, me on the corner nearest the door with a leg tucked under me, and him on the other corner. He exhaled heavily, studying me.

"I thought this was what I wanted. You and me. Us. But after that…t-that world-shattering kiss, I realized that if I got any more attached to you, it would destroy me when you left. I've fallen in love before, and I've fallen out, but I've never fallen so hard so fast for anyone else, and I can't let myself love you. I just can't."

"Well, why not? Say we _did_ get together. Who says it has to end when I leave? Yeah, I'm sure long-distance relationships are hard, but we can make it. If we really care about each other that much, then we make it. And it's only a few more years until I turn eighteen, and when I do, I'm coming right back here,"

"Summer," He groaned. "You have no idea how great that sounds. But I can't,"

"Why not? What are you afraid of?" I paused, studying his facial features. "Who was she? Who fucked you up this badly that you're afraid to let yourself love again?"

"No one. I just can't let myself love you,"

"Who was she?"

"Summer, it was no one,"

"Who?"

"Jesus! Summer, drop it,"

"Just tell me who." I shook my head.

"It was my dad, okay?" He shouted.

"What?"

"My dad. He left when I was really young, but I still remember him. I still remember the day he left, how just _dark_ and lonely that goddamn day was. Harry and Lauren were just babies. They kept asking where he was, when he'd be back. I remember how betrayed I felt, how let down I was. And I still remember the way my mother cried, and how it sounded. Have you ever heard your mum cry so broken-heartedly that it made you want to rip out your own heart and give it to her so she'd know someone loves her?"

"No." I placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it softly.

"I've only seen romantic relationships crash and burn, time and time again, with nothing good, no positive lessons learned, come from it. Love is a game, Summer. And it's one I'm just not strong enough to play,"

"Ash. Look at me."

His red-rimmed eyes fell on mine. I swiped at a lone tear that swam down his cheek.

"Everyone, _everyone_ has scars. The only difference between you and me is that I couldn't wait to fall in love. This emotion, it causes so much pain and happiness. It tortures people while reminding them why they're alive. Love is amazing. But it's bullshit, too. It messes people up, but it can also cure what ails them. It's scary and it's different, but it's also exciting as hell. Only a few people are lucky enough to find real, true, unconditional love. But when they do, they should hold onto it as hard as they can, with every fiber of their being, and never let it go."

We studied each other for a few, long, silent moments until someone knocked on his door and startled us from our trance-like states.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Dinner," Harry told us.

"Be down in a few," We listened as Harry's footsteps trailed down the stairs.

"Please think about it. About us. Don't dismiss whatever this is right away." I grasped his large hands in mine, and he stared down at them.

"Okay," He whispered with a nod.

"Okay. Let's go eat dinner."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, but it's Christmas Eve, and I wrote this in an hour as your Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Birthday/Whatever present, so here it is! Thanks for reading and please review. :)


End file.
